heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.08.04 - Cities Collide - Part 5
Fury is not a big fan of waiting. He is assembling a SHIELD strike team, in case it is necessary to go below in force. Banner has been trying to keep up contact with McCoy, they sent a message that they may be traveling beyond contact though, to investigate some blasted farms under ground. Fury grips his stogie between his teeth and frowns. Hank McCoy frowns as he programs the ancient Deviant technology console to dispatch two pods to the site indicated by Jack's Map. He indicates for Jack to Enter first. Jack steps inside and is quickly accelerated onto the transit chain and shortly is dropped off at his planned point of departure. Hank is not far behind and asks Jack, "Where to?" Moon Knight is riding at speed towards the site of the collapse, only thinking part way along to call up Fury in case this 'team' he was told about might also be involved. Good thing Steven got him his own phone finally, suddenly he seems to have a lot more contacts than he's used to.. "Hey, this is Moon Knight. Are you guys doing anything about that trashed building?" "This way. About a mile." Jack sets off quickly, knowing that Hank can keep up as long as he doesn't teleport. Which is pretty good. He'd rather have people who can keep up...not that he's worried about ANgela. In some ways, she can. Just not when it comes to moving at speed. It takes a few minutes to get through to Fury, some underlings put him off with excuses anout Fury being busy directing the setup of the ground forces. Eventually Fury does answer and says, "Two or three of my potential candidates are inside looking around. Me, I have to prepare for a potentioal invasion from below. If you want to go looking for the rest, I can have Banner draw you a map." It does not take long for Jack to reach the area. He soon realizes this is probably not a normal Moloid farm, it is more like a hydroponic lab. He can tell the real farms are further out, in the "countryside" where he can not easily go. He sees an assembly line on one side, where metal (including some beams from the collapsed building) is being cut up and then treated with some kind of grey paste that seems to break it down into rust. Then the rust is being put into the hydro pods where the plants in various stages seem to be using it as nutrients. Beast comments, "I think that first part is a type of fungus being used to break down the metal into mineral salts. I suspect that Moloids require a high concentration of metal salts in their diet." "Hydroponics, of course." Jack frowns. "But the real farms are further out, and I'm approaching the limit." He HATES admitting to that weakness. The offer of a map is welcome, and Moon Knight is just pulling up to the site when he starts getting actual answers instead of delays. He asks for more details about this talk of an 'invasion from below'. Moon Knight can clearly see that the construction site he approaches has collapsed into the ground, the construction crane also seems to have fallen in. Either this is the biggest sinkhole he has seen in the New York Area, or something from below pulled the building into the ground. He can see a number of SHIELD troops standing guard, keeping anyone away from the site, He sees a group of Construction Workers and First responders being questioned by SHIELD. Bruce Banner comes over with a printout, with three of four pages indicating different levels. Beast says, "I will need to go out and find out the source of the contamination. If I do not come back, you need to guide someone here so they can look for me." Jack Hawksmoor nods. "Of course. I'll wait here for now. Once you tell me what it is and where it's coming from, I'll bop back to New York and find the *other* end of the problem." That sounds almost like a threat. Moon Knight takes the papers, scanning over them with a surprise that can't be seen on his shadowed face. "..So we're talking a full-on mysterious subterranean city, here?" he notes? "..Alright, then. Who all's down there?" Dr. Banner responds, "Jack Hawksmoor, a police detective named Angela Del Toro, and Hank McCoy. Angela did not return when Jack brought the hostages out, I had a message about her negociating with the Mole Man from Dr. McCoy shortly before we lost contact" Hank heads off into the darkness of the moloid farms and soond his blue fur becomes indistinguishable from the shadows. Jack is left to wait and wonder. Moon Knight repeats, "Del Toro? Really." that's..interesting. She struck him as dedicated, but. "..The others aren't police, I take it?" Well, and see what he can learn and listen to as he leans on the tunnel wall. He's not idle, although he might LOOK that way to one not aware of what he's capable of. Jack, apparently resting...for now. Moon Knight adds, "How were you communicating?" he looks at the map to see if it marks a last known position for the group, and mutters, "Let me look at that a minute?" Banner says, "Two of the hostages were, she went in to make sure the hostages were rescued. Dr. McCoy is with some government agency associated with SHIELD. Jack Hawksmoor is...I am not sure quite what but he is kind of strange." The map indicates last contact is at some kind of transportation hub, about fifteen miles in...it is a long way. Jack can sense that the Moloid city is currently quiescent. He could easily travel back to the entrance, or to the pyramid where he last saw White Tiger. Hank's going to be a while. Jack? He's going to go check on Tiger, now he doesn't have a mutant slowing him down. He melts into the rock he's leaning on. Moon Knight nods, "Thanks for filling me in. Any idea what knocked out communications?" Jack steps from the rock near the Pyramid. He sees theWhite Tiger is seated at a table apparently having tea with the Mole Man. She seems to be at ease, and the Mole Man seems charmed (given his appearance, he probably has seldom encountered a beautiful woman who treats him as simply another man). Banner explains, "The radio signal can not travel very well through rock, once they were transported to wherever they went, they were out of range." Moon Knight nods. "Got it. Thanks for filling us in, buddy." he says with a friendly wave..and then turns all business as he heads to the hole, putting away the papers and taking out his grapple to aid in his descent. ..Time to go see what's going on down there." he says, and uses the grapple to start making his way to the point of lost contact. Okay. She's good...which is all he wanted to be sure of. He watches, for a few moments, and his lips quirk into a smile. The White Tiger clearly has the Mole Man...charmed. "Huh," Jack murmurs to himself...but yeah. She's handling her end of things. Marc notes on the map that the last place Angela was seen is a different point than the last contact with the others, but is the same place it is indicated the hostages were rescued from. It is a bit closer, and apparently on the way. He can pass by there before going to the travel center if he wants. Jack can return to where he left Hank without having to worry about Angela. As the saying goes, it seems the Mole Man is eating out of the palm of her hand. Which is what he's going to do, of course...moving through the city pretty much as a literal ghost. Hopefully none of the Moloids saw that...Jack's disappearances are disconcerting at best. Moon Knight walks quietly in the tunnels, not bothered if there is darkness on the way. He does opt to swing by to check the place Angela disappeared. If it's on the way, it seems the most efficient way to learn the most quickly. Moon Knight hears something ahead. He can see a group of yellow figures loading something onto a machine that looks vaguely like a centipede. It appears they are loading metal beams onto the machine, possibly carried from the construction site. Jack becomes aware that there is another stranger in the city. Apparently he has been seen by workers. Moon Knight murmurs, "Do you suppose building that fell wasn't being attacked so much as...harvested?" he isn't familiar with them, but he's assuming these are the dwellers of this subterranean city-- the invasion Fury's people were concerned about. Moon Knight listens to hear if they are speaking anything he can understand between them. And...surprise. A Jack. He's bopping around all over the place. This time, he appears a bit away from Moon Knight, rising out of the floor. Ah, right. Yup. Another human. Moon Knight notes the yellow people do not seem to speak, but their actions are coordinated as they work in eerie silence. He gets the feeling someone is watching him. Jack materializes out of the floor and spots a figure wearing a white and silver costume with a cape and cowl. (not sure if he would know Moon Knight) "Tell me Fury sent you," is Jack's comment to the white and silver guy, in lieu of any kind of polite greeting. He doesn't like the idea of ending up at cross purposes with somebody... Moon Knight takes in the other man's appearance.. 'strange' Banner said, and that checks out. Besides, McCoy was said to be associated with SHIELD, who are fairly regular and snappy, so he surmises, "You're Hawksmoor?" Category:Log